When You and I Collide
by catandmouse10
Summary: Mulan and Lancelot go on an adventure together. Lancelot/Mulan.


A/N: Now, I normally don't write for this ship. But it was a requested prompt so I am going to write it. I actually would ship this ship if it wasn't for Prince Phillip, but he is just so I don't even know. I haven't been able to find my muse lately and I am hoping this will help some. Okay, let's get on with this. I don't want to write a really long author's note. Oh and the ship for this fic is Mulan and Lancelot. I don't think they have a ship name yet or they do and I am too lazy to find it. Please leave reviews and let's get on with this.

When You and I Collide

Mulan just wished Captain Hook would corporate with them, it would make her life much easier. When he had told them about the golden compass at the top of the beanstalk they had decided they would go up there and get it. However, Captain Hook said only two of them would be able to go up. He wasn't happy when the others decided that herself and Lancelot would be going up the beanstalk.

He was so unhappy about the idea of them going up that beanstalk without him that he refused to give up the magic bracelets. Mulan, Emma, Snow White, and Lancelot all tried to threaten the pirate captain. He just laughed in their faces. After Mulan's final attempt she heard a small huff from the side. She turned to see Aurora stand up and march over to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mulan asked Aurora.

"I am going to get the bracelets since none of you can seem to get them from him." Aurora didn't wait for her to answer. She marched over to the pirate. Mulan couldn't hear what they were saying, but a few minutes later Aurora came back with the bracelets.

"How did you get them?" Mulan asked Aurora as she walked over and handed them over.

"I didn't threaten him." Mulan rolled her eyes at Aurora's answer, it was vague and she didn't like it. But they had the bracelets, so Mulan really couldn't argue with Aurora on this.

The morning sun was just rising in the sky as Mulan slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. She and Lancelot would be starting their journey up the beanstalk soon. Before they went though she pulled Snow White aside.

"If something happens to me. I want you and Emma to take good care of Aurora." Snow White just nodded her head at her request, just like she had when Phillip asked them to take care of one another. She walked over to Aurora next and gave the princess a hug. Emma, Snow White, and Aurora wished them both the best and they began their climb.

They didn't say anything to each other until half way up. That's when he asked her a question that no one had ever asked her before. "Do you ever do anything for yourself?"

"Of course I do." Mulan answered his question. She was a little offended. She really didn't understand why he would ask that in the first place.

"It just seems like you put the princess before yourself," He looked over and shrugged one shoulder. "It's just something I've noticed."

"I made a promise to a friend that I would take care of her." Mulan responded seconds later. She really didn't want to talk about this. Well, she actually didn't want to talk about Phillip. The fact he was gone hurt her.

Lancelot didn't press for anymore information. He could see the subject was a painful one. The person she had made this promise to must have been important to her. If she wanted to talk, he would be there to listen to her.

They remained silent until they reached the top of the beanstalk. She decided she wanted to ask a couple questions of her own. "So, did you enjoy being a knight of the round table?"

He looked a little confused. He was probably wondering why she was asking questions now. But he answered her after a few seconds. "Yeah, it was great. I enjoyed all the adventures I got to go on and I am close to most of the knights still."

The word "most" was the word that stuck out in Mulan's mind. "So, if you are close to most of the knights then why were you exiled?"

He turned to look at her and for a moment a dark look crossed his features. "I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have." Mulan remained silent, unsure what to say. She was curious about who he had fallen in love with, but the look that had crossed his face had scared her. Plus, they had to get the golden compass and deal with the giant. Hook said it would be a challenge since he was bitter and mean. Luckily, they had sleeping powder to put the giant to sleep with.

They had to distract the giant first, so they could put it to sleep and sneak inside. He offered to be the distraction. Mulan didn't fight with him. She just took her place and rang the bell, alerting the giant they had arrived. Lancelot distracted it and with shaky hands poured the sleeping powder on to the giant's head. The giant's eyes closed and it fell to the ground. She panicked for a second thinking the giant had fallen on top of Lancelot, but sighed in relief seconds later when the dust settled and she saw him. He was safe and the plan had worked out beautifully.

They walked into the giant's castle together. "I think we just walked into Hook's version of heaven." Mulan said as her eyes fell over all the jewels and the treasure. Lancelot just laughed. "Yes, I believe the captain would love this place, but the compass will be hard to find."

"Then we better separate and search for it." Lancelot just nodded his head and they both went in different directions. It didn't take Mulan long to find it, well she hoped it was the right one. There could be other golden compasses among these treasures. She was about to shout to Lancelot that she might have found it, but a roar of anger made her freeze in her place.

The Giant was awake and he seemed to be going on a rampage. She pocketed the compass and drew her sword. She prayed that Lancelot was alright. However, it seemed that no one had been around to hear her prayers. She stood there helplessly as she watched the giant slam Lancelot into the wall.

The brave knight slid down the wall and looked over at her before his eyes shut. She felt like he was wordlessly telling her to go on without him, but she wouldn't leave him behind. She just needed to get him out of her and down the beanstalk. He would be okay, but first she had to get rid of the giant.

She had seen a trip wire in here. She was sure she could trap the giant if she could get him to trip over it. That would be easy once she got his attention. "HEY OVER HERE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Once he saw her and started coming after her is when she began to run. She spotted the trip wire and slowed down, so she wouldn't walk into it herself. She stepped over it and kept running until she heard the trap come crashing down on the giant. She sighed in relief and ran past the trapped giant. She had no time to deal with him. She had to get Lancelot down the beanstalk.

Mulan ran over to Lancelot and shook him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Come on we have to go!' She yelled and she grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. He was unsteady at first, but he assured her that he would be able to make down the beanstalk. She wasn't so sure, but she didn't vocalize her worries. She kept him talking on their way down. He seemed annoyed by it, but she didn't want him to fall asleep and then fall to his death.

They both made it down, but Lancelot collapsed as soon as his feet touched the ground. Mulan and the others ran to his side. His vision was blurred, but he saw Mulan clearly. "I'll be okay," he said as he reached up to touch her cheek. "I just need to rest."

She nodded her head and watched as he closed his eyes. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. She turned when she heard a tiny little squeal behind her. She turned to see Aurora and Hook were watching her. A blush crept up her cheeks as Hook rolled his eyes. Seconds later Aurora threw a twig at him and they began to argue. Luckily. Snow White broke it up because she didn't want to leave Lancelot's side.

Mulan was awakened by someone shaking her. She woke up and saw a big pair of brown eyes staring down at her. "Time to get up sleepy head." She just looked up at him. He bounced back fast, maybe she had been overreacting after all. They both stood up and she dusted herself off. "I am glad you are doing better." She spoke softly.

"Thanks," he responded. "And I wanted to thank you I another way too." He kissed her gently and seconds later she found she was kissing him back. The kiss ended moments later when Emma shouted "COME ON LOVEBIRDS IT'S TIME TO GO!" Hook laughed, Snow White and Aurora just rolled their eyes at him.

"Aren't you gonna go help them with Hook?" Lancelot asked her. She shook her head no.

"I think they can handle him and I want to walk with you." He smiled at her response and they walked behind the others, side by side.


End file.
